Baseball cards carrying pictures of one or more professional baseball players are well known and are widely collected by interested hobbyists. Other hobbyists who collect postage stamps conventionally use stamp albums in which stamps are detachably secured in appropriately assigned spaces on separate album pages.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of card device adapted for use by stamp collectors. This new card device will enable stamp collectors to collect cards carrying reproductions of postage stamps and to secure stamps to be collected to such cards.